


(Un)Expected

by chamoyagria, orphan_account



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Chatting & Messaging, College, M/M, Skype
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamoyagria/pseuds/chamoyagria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo and Grimmjow have known each other since high school. Though they may seem like frenemies at best they're actually pretty close, and are now attending the same college as sophomores. But what happens when shared classes, random skype messages, and frequent Denny's visits turn into...more? MUCH more</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Un)Expected

**Author's Note:**

> Grimmjow is "100 cats in a trenchcoat" while Ichigo is "Sado Yasutora Appreciation Club" but I'm pretty sure that's obvious.

**100 cats in a trenchcoat:  
**

hey

hey nerd

register for classes yet

**Sado Yasutora Appreciation Club:**

Who do you think I am

**100 cats in a trenchcoat:**

a nerd

**Sado Yasutora Appreciation Club:**

Yes I registered

**100 cats in a trenchcoat:**

whatd you go with?

**Sado Yasutora Appreciation Club:**

Just the last of my basics

The boring shit

Spanish

**100 cats in a trenchcoat:**

boring as fuck

guess i'll get them outta the way too tho

**Sado Yasutora Appreciation Club:**

How original

How have you not like you're the one who has the major chosen

**100 cats in a trenchcoat:**

cause i go at my own god damn pace

unlike SOMEONE

who is

a NERD

**Sado Yasutora Appreciation Club:**

Is that why your graduation date is set to 3026?

**100 cats in a trenchcoat:**

wow okay look im smrat

**Sado Yasutora Appreciation Club:**

Couldn't think of an actual comeback?

**100 cats in a trenchcoat:**

stfu and tell me what classes ur taking

**Sado Yasutora Appreciation Club:**

Spanish 1403

Colonization of America 1301

Physics II 1402

Anatomy and PhysiologyII Honors

Intro to Sociology 1202

God damn you're bossy

Why do I keep replying to you

I don't even like you

**100 cats in a trenchcoat:**

why must u keep lying to urself, strawberry

**Sado Yasutora Appreciation Club:**

Why do you keep pretending

What are you taking so that I know to change my schedule if we match

**100 cats in a trenchcoat:**

hmmmm idk if i should tell u strawberry

u werent being very nice earlier

u got my feelings all hurt n stuff

**Sado Yasutora Appreciation Club:**

I will fucking remove the cartilage in your nose

**100 cats in a trenchcoat:**

wtf dude why would you do that

i ahve such a nice nose

**Sado Yasutora Appreciation Club:**

You think so

The only emotion you have in obnoxious and that's not even an emotion

**100 cats in a trenchcoat:**

only towards you, strawberry

i would be offended but YES i think so

cuse its true

im handsome as fuck

ur just jealous

**Sado Yasutora Appreciation Club:**

Well yeah I'm the only friend you have

and I use friend lightly

**100 cats in a trenchcoat:**

excuse, ive ot tons of friends

**Sado Yasutora Appreciation Club:**

Nnoitra and Stark don't count

because they're arguably more stupid than you

except stark is brilliant so him I don't know

**100 cats in a trenchcoat:**

i have friends other than those two u ass

**Sado Yasutora Appreciation Club:**

The family dog is too good to be your friend

**100 cats in a trenchcoat:**

AT LEAST HE LOVES ME FOR WHO I AM

**Sado Yasutora Appreciation Club:**

You literally feed him you keep him alive it's Stockholm syndrome really

**100 cats in a trenchcoat:**

you cant see me right now but i have the most offended look on my face

that was a low blow

**Sado Yasutora Appreciation Club:**

You started this I am accomplished

I'm on fire really

**100 cats in a trenchcoat:**

i hope u burn to a crisp

**Sado Yasutora Appreciation Club:**

Then who would deal with your bullshit

**100 cats in a trenchcoat:**

shit, true

**Sado Yasutora Appreciation Club:**

AND FUCKING TELL ME WHAT CLASSES YOU'RE TAKING YOU ASS

**100 cats in a trenchcoat:**

LMAO NOW WHO'S BOSSY

**Sado Yasutora Appreciation Club:**

bye

**100 cats in a trenchcoat:**

no wait come back

i like it when you're bossy baby ;)

**Sado Yasutora Appreciation Club:**

I want to be dead

**100 cats in a trenchcoat:**

oh fuck no

if you die cause of me tons of people are gonna be on my ass

no thank you

not allowed

**Sado Yasutora Appreciation Club:**

I would rather re-take Kenpachi in Stats than have you emoji wink at me again

**100 cats in a trenchcoat:**

OUCH

that one stung

im hurt truly

**Sado Yasutora Appreciation Club:**

I think the only real threats are tatuski and chad

You asked for it honestly

**100 cats in a trenchcoat:**

i dunno man i feel like your dad is hiding some shit

you've got me there

**Sado Yasutora Appreciation Club:**

We don't talk about Isshin

STOP AVOIDING THE SCHEDULE LIKE ARE YOU EVEN ENROLLED

YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT CLASSES YOU TAKE

WHY ARE YOU ASKING YOU'LL JUST SLEEP WITH THE TA LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO

**100 cats in a trenchcoat:**

that was ONE TIME

wait TWO

TWO TIMES

THATS IT

**Sado Yasutora Appreciation Club:**

How did that even happen

did you just walk in and start sucking flaccid dick

because I wouldn't put it past you

also

**100 cats in a trenchcoat:**

WOW RUDE

**Sado Yasutora Appreciation Club:**

Hanataro passed out but he counts too

**100 cats in a trenchcoat:**

fuck okay THREE

anyways i registered too and this is what im taking

**Sado Yasutora Appreciation Club:**

finally

...

Did you die

Am I finally free

Did too much thinking cause your brain to blow up

I'm pretty sure that can happen

Wait don't die

You can't

who will take care of Yammy

he deserves to live a long happy life

Even if his captor is you

**100 cats in a trenchcoat:**

damn dude chill i was actually just feeding the big guy

he kept whining

but anyways schedule

**Sado Yasutora Appreciation Club:**

I would whine too if my owner was you

sorry that was too easy

It doesn't count

But yeah schedule

**100 cats in a trenchcoat:**

spanish 1403

colonization of america 1301

intro to sociology 1202

anatomy and physiology II 2401

general biology II 1407

and they say fate doesn't exist lmao

**Sado Yasutora Appreciation Club:**

Why are you taking so many classes

WITH WHO

I hate you so much

**100 cats in a trenchcoat:**

well excuse you what if i decided to get serious >:(

god damn get thtat dumb animated emoji shit outta here

let me emoji in fucking peace

**Sado Yasutora Appreciation Club:**

It is too early in the damn morning for this

I am too hungry for this

**100 cats in a trenchcoat:**

you're always hungry

**Sado Yasutora Appreciation Club:**

I weigh like 90 pounds

Sorry we can't all be made of fucking muscle

**100 cats in a trenchcoat:**

you do not weigh 90 pounds thats ridiculous

but you look close enough to it that im telling u to go fucking eat god damn

eat a snickers

ur not u when ur hungry

**Sado Yasutora Appreciation Club:**

Okay bye

I'm gonna go get Denny's

Wanna come?

**100 cats in a trenchcoat:**

im always a slut for dennys

**Sado Yasutora Appreciation Club:**

You're always a slut period

**100 cats in a trenchcoat:**

u got me there

**Sado Yasutora Appreciation Club:**

see u in 10

**100 cats in a trenchcoat:**

alright, later berry

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea to make a grimmichi chat AU and dragged my best friend into it, he did the chat for Grimmjow and I did it for Ichigo.Thank you for reading this trainwreck of a shitpost in fanfic form.
> 
> Kylar: http://kaworu.tenshi.is/  
> Me: http://detiene.tumblr.com/


End file.
